Life After Ouran
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: The life of the infamous shadow King after Ouran and how he handle's things. Rated M for smut.


The girl stalked over to the tied up male and smirked as she crossed her arms. "Is this really necessary?" Came the male's voice.

"Of course" She replied with a smirk. "You were the one who said and I quote 'You could never make me want you.' I happen to have a problem with that Kyoya-senpai" She said with a laugh. Miyaki walked toward him and trailed a finger over his bare shoulders. "You're simply delectable" She purred in his ear, making him roll his eyes.

"This is taking things a bit too far isn't it?" Kyoya asked rolling his eyes. "It was a joke after all" He added.

"One that you are going to regret for a _very_ long time. After all, we are currently on break. And my parents have arranged everything with your parents for you to be staying in my family home…" She purred as she sat on his lap straddling him teasingly.

"Miyaki" He murmured softly. "You'd enjoy this much more if I was able to participate" Kyoya attempted huskily.

"You're not going to talk your way out of this one" Miyaki whispered as she trailed her hands down his bare chest before she got up, making him groan. She smirked as she lifted off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra still smirking at him.

She trailed her hand up her stomach, to cup one of her breasts teasingly before dropping it as she heard a slightly strangled sound come from the male.

Miyaki advanced toward him trailing a hand along his covered thighs, "Miyaki" He groaned out making her smirk and kiss his lips pulling back as he trailed his tongue over them.

She smirked "Oh no…I will prove to you that I can indeed make you want me, when exactly I want you to want me" She purred.

"You win" he muttered making Miyaki laugh. He looked at her his eyes lidded "And what is funny about that?" He asked,

"The fact you think it's going to get you out of this. I already told you, you aren't talking your way out of this" Miyaki reminded, nipping his neck in reprimand. Kyoya let out a strangled whimper as she sat down again, feeling his already prominent desire.

Miyaki kissed his shoulders and up his neck, trailing kisses along his jawline before reaching his lips. She kissed him deeply, parting her lips for him as she allowed his tongue into her mouth, dominating it after a short battle.

She let out a muffled moan into the kiss before pulling back from him, getting up again and smirking as he groaned.

"Miyaki, please" Kyoya pleaded.

Miyaki smirked "Please what Kyoya?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Stop teasing me" Kyoya growled lowly.

Miyaki chuckled as she walked over to him, walking around his chair before stopping in front of him. She leaned down slightly, knowing her breasts would hang out of bra slightly. She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew he saw. Smirking as she looked up at him quickly she removed his pants, freeing him from any constriction.

Kyoya looked at her apprehensively, making Miyaki grin as she kneeled down in front of him. She took the tip into her mouth and teased it with her tongue, feeling him try and buck his hips upward. She pulled back him and shook his head "No no no" She told him teasingly.

He glared at her "Miyaki" he hissed darkly.

Miyaki smirked as she went back to her previous ministrations, taking him fully into her mouth and sucking him, bobbing her head as she did so. She let one of her hands move and tease his balls, smirking as he began to pant.

She pulled back from him and shook her head. "Not yet" She taunted before reaching her hands behind her back and letting her bra fall off her body. Kyoya groaned and glared at her. Miyaki simply smirked as she let her hands play with her already hard nipples for a second, letting out a soft moan. Smirking, she moved her hands down and unbuttoned her pants, tugging them down her legs slowly. She stepped out of them and then pulled off her underwear, throwing them aside.

Kyoya licked his lips, growling appreciatively, making the girl chuckle. She brought her hands between her legs, bringing them to tug at her pearl, and moaning softly. She saw him smirk at her but didn't respond, focusing on herself. She drew circles in the delicate nub teasingly biting her lip as she made soft moans.

"Let me help you" Kyoya purred softly, making her raise an eyebrow. She walked over to him and smirked, releasing one of his bound hands.

"No funny business" Miyaki warned, making him smirk at her. He brought his hand to take the place of hers, rubbing the pearl teasingly for a minute before dipping his fingers into her core and stroking the hidden flesh teasingly. The girl moaned as she rode his finger gasping as he curled inward to hit her sweet spot. "Gods Kyoya" She moaned before pulling back.

She retied his hand up before lowering herself onto his desire, stilling as he groaned. "Miyaki" He whispered huskily, bucking his hips slightly. Miyaki chuckled as she kissed his lips roughly, moving herself up and down slowly.

She smirked as he groaned into the kiss, moving faster as she felt herself nearing her peak. She nipped Kyoya's lip, smirking as he nipped hers back in return. She continued to move faster, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. Miyaki called his name as she reached her peak, vaguely hearing him call hers in response as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Kyoya smirked slightly as his breathing returned to normal with hers. "Will you untie me now?" He whispered.

Miyaki chuckled and shook her head as she stood up. "Not yet. I still have the rest of the week" She murmured before getting dressed and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a laugh.

**A/N** And it's been a while since I've done anything with this accont. But I got his idea and couldn't resist. My first smut.. Hopefully it was okay...XD. Anyways, I promise it won't all be smut, but this was just too fun to write~ And so I bid you farewell for now.


End file.
